The One
by igottaflynow
Summary: It had been just over a year since orthopedic surgeon Callie Torres boarded a flight to New York with Sofia but when Callie returns to Seattle and GSMH unexpectedly with Sofia, how will Arizona react to the situation at hand? And will there be hope for the ex-lovers yet?


**_AN: Hey guys, I've been wanting to write a Calzona oneshot/fic for a while that I wanted to be able to post and after being given an idea, here I am! This was initially supposed to be a oneshot but while writing it I saw potential to make it into a fic, though I'm not too sure, it would be great if you all could give me feedback and tell me if you'd like it to be continued or not! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and feedback is welcome. Warning for sexual content._**

* * *

Turning towards the hospital she once worked in, created memories in and found in love, an intense feeling of nostalgia ignited itself within Callie. It had been just over a year since she had boarded a flight from Seattle to New York with Sofia where she had hoped she was going to create new, exciting memories in, but Callie missed Seattle, she missed her close friends she would see every day at work, she missed being able to talk to those friends when times were sometimes hard, she missed it all. It wasn't just about what she missed either, it was also about Sofia and Callie knew that her daughter missed her mother, but Callie couldn't find it in her to blame her, she missed Arizona too.

"Mommy, it hurts." Sofia whimpered against Callie as the mother held her daughter in her arms.

"I know sweetie," Callie turned her head slightly to look at Sofia who looked more tired than usual, more than likely due to the mix of travelling and how ill she currently felt. "We're going to see Mama, okay? And she's going to fix you up and make you feel better, does that sound good?" Callie spoke gently to her daughter as she walked into the ER at Grey Sloan.

As soon as she stepped foot in the ER, she was met with hectic atmosphere which was the usual; interns seemingly panicking as they received orders from their residents while some of the residents tried their hardest to treat patients and page attendings when they were needed.

Walking over to the reception, Callie asked for Doctor Robbins to be paged, though was met with confusion when the nurse informed her she would have to wait for a different doctor to see her daughter. "But-" Callie started once again, though failed to finish her sentence when she heard no other than April Kepner excitedly shout her name.

"Callie! What are you doing here?" April exclaimed happily as she walked over to the orthopedic surgeon.

Turning towards the trauma surgeon, Callie smiled brightly as she was finally met with a familiar face. "A few reasons actually, but Sofia isn't feeling too good at all, so I was wondering if Arizona or maybe even Alex would be able to see her, they're the few people I trust when it comes to treating our daughter."

"Sure, I understand." April smiled warmly with a nod. "I think Alex is in surgery right now but I'm sure Arizona is free so I can page her if you'd like?"

"Would you mind?" Callie asked as she brought her hand up to rub Sofia's back.

"Not at all!" April shook her head. "How long are you in town? We all need to have a catch up with you!" The red head asked knowing how much everyone had missed Callie around the hospital.

"Thank you, thank you!" Callie sighed in relief. "And if I'm honest, I'll be here longer than you think."

"Really? Well it's good to have you back, so many of us have missed you." April told Callie truthfully as she lead them over to a spare bed in the ER.

Laying Sofia down on the bed, Callie sat beside her in the chair next to the bed. "Truthfully, I've missed everyone too, including this place." She sighed before continuing. "How's baby Harriet anyway? I would have loved to have seen her before I left for New York but I couldn't squeeze it in."

"She's good, really good actually! She's so big, it feels as though she's getting bigger every day, oh, and she has this cute little laugh that makes my heart burst," April rambled about her daughter, which was understandable and Callie couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of her face as it brought back memories of when Sofia was too a baby. "Jackson's been a great help too and we're trying to work things out, so yeah, things are good." April finished, a wide smile on her face until that turned to one of shock as she looked over at the ER entrance to see a man stumbling in with a knife clearly stuck in his head. "Oh god, oh god. I better go." April pointed over to the man as she excused herself before hurrying over to the patient.

Callie really had missed this place, that was for sure.

Sitting back in the chair, Callie pulled her phone from her bag as she checked to see if she had any new messages; none.

"Callie?" Lifting her head at the familiar voice calling her name, Callie locked eyes with the blonde as Arizona's expression turned to one of confusion as her eyes moved over to her daughter. When Arizona has received a page to the ER, she definitely didn't expect to see Callie and Sofia. "What are you dong here?" Arizona asked, her blue eyes meeting Callie's dark ones.

"I- It's Sofia." She stuttered as she finally talked to the woman she used to call her wife. "I'm sorry, I should have rang you, but I just wanted to get on the next flight out here."

Nodding her head as she listened to Callie's words, Arizona moved round the bed to her daughter. "Hey, Sof." The blonde said softly, raising her hand to the brunette hair as she ran her hand through it. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"My tummy and my side hurts" Sofia grumbled frustratedly as she failed to find a position which made her feel comfortable.

"I- I'm pretty sure it's appendicitis." Callie stuttered once again. Something about being in Arizona's presence after some time was almost certainly having an affect on the orthopedic surgeon.

Arizona nodded but couldn't feel that something was awry about the situation. Would Callie really travel all this way with their daughter if she had appendicitis? Or was there something more? Arizona was unsure for one thing.

"I'm just going to lift your top up and see if I can find anything wrong, Sof." Arizona started with a smile, looking down at her daughter who nodded tiredly.

Lifting her daughter's top up, Arizona began feeling for anything that was amiss, a groan of pain emitting from Sofia's mouth as Arizona's fingers reached the sore area. Having completed her physical exam, the blonde perched herself next to Sofia on the bed. "So, it looks like you were right about the appendicitis, I'll page Alex, he should be finished up in surgery soon and we'll get some more tests done to rule out any infection and-"

"Arizona," Callie cut the blonde off, "I know all of this, you don't have to act this professional in my presence." The brunette finished with a small smile, sensing a awkwardness, almost closed off reaction from Arizona at the sudden meeting of her ex-wife.

"I- I'm not, I'm doing my job." Arizona stated, her eyes meeting the ones belonging to Callie briefly, a small smile still etched on Callie's face as Arizona diverted her eyes back to Sofia.

Callie's assumptions of Arizona being closed off were right. Since moving to New York, Arizona had visited once, a situation Arizona herself hated when all she wanted to do was see her daughter but the demands of surgery and saving children, babies and fetuses were some she couldn't ignore, something which Callie did understand and wouldn't hold against Arizona, but it wasn't that which was making Arizona put up the closed off exterior. In the cold light of day, Arizona would admit to anyone that she still had feelings for her ex-wife, she _always_ would, and if she could, she would give anything to go back and fix the tatters of their ended marriage. Seeing Callie only made the pediatric surgeon realise just how much she missed her, how much she would give anything to walk over to her and push her lips against Callie's soft ones, but she couldn't do that. Callie had a girlfriend, a girlfriend she moved to New York for, she had a different life now and that was one Arizona was only a part of when anything concerned their daughter. Arizona had to bottle her feelings up, leave everything she wanted to say in her head and try to forget her feelings, though it was always easier said than done.

"I'm going to page my friend Alex, Doctor Karev, and he's going to make you feel all better. He'll make a small cut here," Arizona told Sofia as she g estured towards the lower right of the little girls abdomen where the appendix lies, "and he's going to take the nasty thing out that is making you feel poorly." The blonde began to gently stroke the long brown locks which belonged to her daughter as Sofia gripped onto her lab coat, her head resting against her mother. "Alex will take good care of you and Mommy and I will be here straight away when you wake up, okay?"

A small nod told Arizona that Sofia understood everything that had just Been explained to her. Loosening her grip on Arizona's lab coat, Sofia allowed the blonde to stand back up again.

"Hey Callie, can I have a word?" Arizona asked, her eyes on Callie who nodded in return. Making her way over to the reception in the ER, Arizona asked one of the nurses to page Doctor Karev before turning her attention to Callie. "I- Is- Okay," Arizona tried to start, stumbling over her words with a small laugh though trying to shake it off. "What is it, Callie? What's happened?" Arizona questioned. Even though Arizona knew Callie only had best intentions when she decided to fly out to Seattle and bring Sofia to Grey Sloan, she still couldn't help but feel it was a little OTT, especially for the appendicitis Callie had suspected.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked with a nervous laugh and a frown.

"I mean, I know you Callie. Even though I know you trust me, Alex, this hospital, with our daughter, you wouldn't drag her on a four and a half hour flight just so we can safely remove her appendix. You'd probably take her to the hospital you're working at, right? Not halfway across the country, so I guess what I'm saying is, what else is there at play here?" Arizona looked up at Callie, watching as the other woman's face dropped at her words. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, Arizona," hearing her name roll of Callie's tongue, Arizona began to feel a knot developing in her stomach, she always did love the way Callie said her name. "It's okay, but you're right." Callie admitted with a sigh. "We need to talk, in private."

Glancing over Callie's shoulder to the bed Sofia was laying in, Arizona made sure she was okay before moving her eyes back to Callie. "How about you come round to mine tonight? Sofia's surgery probably won't be until the morning now so I'll make sure Alex can keep an eye on Sofia and Deluca is out so we can have a proper chat."

A small smile on her face, Callie nodded. "That sounds great, thank you, Arizona." She sighed quietly in relief, receiving a nod of the head in return from Arizona.

Callie was nervous, it had been some time since herself and Arizona sat down and had a proper chat, but this chat was one that she couldn't put off and all she could do was hope that Arizona would understand, or try to in the long run.

* * *

"I have some surgeries scheduled so I've booked the OR for the morning, hopefully she'll be fine tonight and we'll give her some painkillers so she'll be able to get some sleep." Alex started as he exited the room Sofia was staying in. "Both of you should go home, I'll let you know if there's any problems through the night." Alex told the two mothers who smiled and nodded in relief.

"Thanks, Alex." Arizona smiled which earned a nod of the head from Alex in response before he left the two women to their own devices. "So…" Arizona turned to, "want to come back to mine? We can talk like you wanted."

"Sure, that'd be great, if you don't mind of course?" Callie asked looking for reassurance from Arizona, not wanting to intrude any more than she was already doing.

"I don't mind at all." Arizona offered the reassurance needed with a small smile. "I'm just going to get changed out of my scrubs, here," Arizona lifted her car keys out of her lab coat pocket. "You go get comfy, there's no point waiting around here for me."

Nodding her head, Callie set off in the direction of the exit knowing exactly where Arizona's parking space was without being told. Callie was undeniably nervous, something that she didn't quite understand herself. She had shared some of her deepest secrets and thoughts with Arizona, as had the blonde, they had been married so _why_ the sudden nerves at the thought of sitting in a car with Arizona and being in her home?

Unlocking Arizona's car, Callie opened the door to the passengers side before slipping inside. Making herself comfy, the brunette rested her had against the chair, inhaling the sweet aroma of Arizona's perfume which had invaded the blonde's car. The scent relaxed Callie, she had missed the smell of the other woman, even if it was something so small about Arizona.

Hearing footsteps outside, Callie lifted her head to see Arizona walking to wards her car, now out of her navy blue scrubs and instead black jeans that accentuated her legs, a shirt that was tight around her abdomen (almost mouth wateringly so) and a black blazer which made her look even more hot than she already was adorned her petite frame. She looked good, too good as Callie had to muster up the power within her to look away.

Opening the car door, Arizona slipped into the drivers seat as she offered a small smile to Callie. Placing her keys in the ignition and starting the car, it wasn't long before they were on the roads and travelling towards Arizona's home.

Tying to focus on driving, Arizona wanted nothing more than to let her hand slip from the steering wheel and onto Callie's thigh just like she always used to do on car journey's with Callie, but instead she tightened her grip on the steering wheel, her knuckles almost turning white in the process as she tried to rid her mind off the thought of touching her ex.

The rest of the journey was in complete radio silence, the only sound that could be heard was the quite hum of the cars engine as Arizona drove through the streets, though Callie stole the occasional look at the blonde sat next to her, never wanting to start a conversation until they were in the privacy of Arizona's home.

Finally pulling into Arizona's drive, the two women stepped out of the car simultaneously before Arizona made her way to the front door, unlocking it. Callie followed Arizona inside, taking her jacket off as Arizona gestured her to hand it to her so she could hang it up on one of the hooks.

"Do you want a drink? I have some wine." The blonde offered Callie, eyes drifting from the Latina's face and further down to her chest before Arizona quickly flitted them back to her eyes.

"Wine sounds good." Callie replied with a smile, Arizona too mirroring the smile.

It was as if time stood still, the two women glancing at one another as they dared not to pull their eyes away, their eyes completely locked together in a silent conversation.

"I- uh-" Arizona stuttered, breaking it with a slight cough. "I'll go get you that drink, make yourself at home." She finally concluded, nodding her head towards the living room.

Walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of wine, Arizona popped it open before grabbing two glasses and filling each with the red wine, giving herself a generous amount and taking a gulp before she decided to start the conversation that Callie wanted to have, whatever it may be. A generous consumption of alcohol may not be the best thing for the blonde though, after drinking the liquid courage Arizona was always known to say things on impulse, be quite the comedian and become very touchy feely.

Walking out of the kitchen and into her living room, Arizona passed the glass of wine to Callie before sitting next to the Latina on the couch, a sizeable gap between the two women but still within touching distance.

Arizona watched intently as Callie lifted the wine glass to her mouth, her eyes flitting to the plump lips she wanted nothing more to do than to capture them in a searing kiss. As Callie pulled the glass away from her lips, her eyes landed on Arizona, the two women again locking eyes with one another as no words were exchanged until Arizona decided to bite the bullet.

"So.." Arizona started, a breathe escaping her lips, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," Callie laughed lightly, shaking her head as she looked down into the deep coloured red wine. "You're going to think I'm crazy, or maybe you'll say I told you so, I don't know but," looking up at Arizona, Callie etched a small smile on her face as she glanced at the woman who was watching and listening attentively. "I left Penny."

An expression of confusion crossed Arizona's face, if there was one thing she wasn't expecting it was definitely that. "What? Why? I thought you-"

"No, never." Callie interjected, already knowing what word was going to fall out of Arizona's mouth, something that she didn't feel for Penny at all. "I guess I realised it's not what I want. I missed the hospital, my old job, my friends. Penny and I, we weren't working any more, we argued more than anything." Everything Callie was telling Arizona was true except for one thing she hadn't said just yet, she missed Arizona _too_. When she had to go to school events for Sofia with Penny, she constantly thought about how different it would be if Arizona was there with her, or when she was in bed with Penny at night she couldn't but think how much she missed the blonde's petite body wrapped around her as they slept soundly. She missed her smile, her voice, her laugh. She missed _everything_ about Arizona.

Having listened to everything Callie had said and her brain trying to make sense of it, Arizona opened her mouth to speak but was unsure what to say. Should she say sorry? Ask what happens now? Is she going to move back home and try to get her old job back? She knew she should be sympathetic in this situation, but the possibility of Callie and Sofia moving back to Seattle was at the forefront of her mind.

"What does this mean? Ar- Are you moving back to Seattle?" The blonde asked tentatively as she tried not to assume anything, after all Callie still had a life and Sofia had her school back in New York.

"That's the plan. This is my home and I want to come back home." Callie replied, a smile creeping on her face as she thought about moving back to Seattle. "I'm going to see Bailey tomorrow and ask if I can have my old job back."

A knot in Arizona's stomach made itself known and her throat turned dry as she heard Callie's plans to move. It was a relief though, a happy one at that. She would be able to see Sofia more often, spend time that she had missed with her while she was in New York and Arizona knew she had missed too much of Sofia's life already, something which she could now change.

"That's a done deal, of course Bailey is going to give you your job back. No ortho surgeon will ever be as good as you and you know it." The blonde reassured Callie with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, I know that, but thanks for giving my ego a boost anyway." Callie joked, the two women laughing simultaneously. "But yeah, I still have loose ends to tie up back in New York so I'll have to fly out there again soon."

Arizona nodded with a smile on her face at the prospect of Callie moving back to Seattle for good. It wasn't long before a cloud of silence crept up on the two ex-lovers, neither knowing how to break the silence despite knowing what they both wanted to say though they both questioned themselves if now was their only chance to be open and honest with one another while they had the chance that they might not have again any time soon. They were both worried about the reaction they might get, the two of them believing that the other didn't feel the same way. The truth was, they both had undeniable feelings for each other.

"Arizona." Callie spoke in a soft tone which was all too familiar with the blonde. A memory of when the two of them were stood in the elevator alone together at the hospital after their first split struck Arizona's mind, the way her name rolled of Callie's tongue so perfectly in the elevator in that moment only made her turn around and kiss the brunette so passionately, so fiercely. In the current moment, it's what she wanted to do but refrained, afraid of the rejection.

"What? What is it?" Arizona asked, swallowing hard as she tried to put the thoughts she was having to the back of her head.

"I-," Callie sighed, an expression on her face that told Arizona a thousand things; she had been on the receiving end of it countless times. Shaking her head, the words Callie finally want to speak were stuck, her own mind not allowing her to tell Arizona what she had wished she told her sooner. She had to take a leap of faith and hope for the best, hope that it's what Arizona wanted to do. "What the hell." Callie mumbled under her breath before closing the distance between herself and Arizona. Blue eyes connected with dark brown ones, silent words again being spoken as they couldn't drag their eyes off one another and in that moment, Arizona knew what was going to happen and there was no way she was going to stop it.

Callie moved even closer to Arizona, their eyes flitting down to each other's lips as eyes reconnected thereafter. Without a second thought, Callie captured the blonde's lips, just the touch of Arizona's lips against her own made her insides burst, it was as if fireworks had been ignited. She hadn't felt this feeling for a while now but no matter what, she _always_ felt it when it was Arizona's lips moving against her own. Arizona quickly reciprocated the kiss, her lips finally working against Callie's was like returning home after being away from home for far too long. It felt right and the butterflies in the blonde's stomach cemented that notion further. The brunette's hands moved to Arizona's face, cupping it as they began to deepen the kiss they were both sharing. Arizona's hand moved to the soft dark tresses, tangling her hand in Callie's hair as the woman pushed her down, her whole body now stretched out on the sofa as Callie worked Arizona's lips from above.

"Callie," Arizona murmured as she pulled away for some needed air but their lips quickly connected swiftly after again. They were both in heaven, they were sure this is what heaven felt like in a kiss alone. Even after all the time they had spent apart, their bodies connected as one like they had never been apart. Grazing her tongue against Arizona's lips, Callie silently begged for entrance which was granted when the blonde parted her lips. Slipping her tongue into Arizona's mouth, Callie moaned at the contact as did Arizona, their chests rising and falling rapidly as their tongues danced sensually together in a passionate kiss. Small whimpers were falling from Arizona's mouth as her arousal began to rise, mainly due to the hot kiss they were sharing but also due to Callie's body pressed flush against her own. Arizona couldn't help but think how much better it would feel if they were both completely naked. Gently gliding her tongue against the blonde's bottom lip once more as a parting gift, Callie pulled away from Arizona as their darkened eyes locked instantly.

"Arizona, I- d-do you-" Arizona moved an index finger to Callie's lips, silencing her before lifting her head slightly and placing a kiss against her lips. Arizona knew the question and she already knew what her answer was going to be; every single time it would be _yes._

Pulling away with a smile, Arizona nodded in reply earning a wide smile from Callie in response. Sliding off of Arizona's body and standing up, Callie held her hand out for Arizona to take which she gratefully accepted. Once standing, Callie pulled Arizona closer to her, her hands falling to the blonde's butt and squeezing lightly causing a giggle to fall from Arizona as lips were connected once again. Their lips worked against one another as they made their way, or rather stumbled their way to Arizona's bedroom, Callie kicking the door shut behind them when they had reached the bedroom.

As they pulled apart for needed oxygen, Callie wasted no time in pushing Arizona onto the bed and crawling up to her so they were finally level with one another.

Callie brought her hands to the shirt Arizona was wearing, undoing the buttons as quick as she could and sliding the thin material down the blonde's arms and onto the floor. Leaning up, Arizona rested the weight of her body on her elbows as she sought after Callie's lips, unable to get enough of them. Moving an arm, Arizona's hand found solace in the brunette locks as their kiss grew stronger though still soft. The blonde now moaning into the kiss blindly reached her arm to hem of the shirt Callie was wearing, pushing it further up her midsection as they continued to kiss. Feeling fingernails scrape against her lower back, Callie finally took the message and sat up so that she was no straddling Arizona, pulling her shirt off in the process.

"God, I've missed this." Arizona breathed, her own temperature rising just from the mere sight of the goddess in front of her.

Sitting up herself, Arizona's finger's found the clasp at the back of Callie's bra and undid it in a nimble flick, allowing the material to fall down Callie's arms ultimately exposing the perfect breasts. Callie, too, copied the movements of the fetal surgeon beneath her and quickly ripped the clasp at the back of Arizona's bra undone, quickly discarding the garment on the floor.

Wasting no time, Arizona's mouth enveloped one of the Latina's pert nipples in her mouth while a hand reached up and began pinching and rolling the other nipple between her thumb and index finger. The warmth of Arizona's mouth and her fingers pinching the other nipple caused Callie to moan out in pleasure, her heart already beginning to race from the blonde's ministrations. Popping the nipple out of her mouth, she took the other in her mouth as she gave both the same treatment, or that was until Callie placed her hands on Arizona's shoulders and pushed her back so she was now laying back down.

Moving her hands to the top of Arizona's jeans, Callie unbuttoned and unzipped the material that was tightly clad against Arizona's legs as she pulled them down slowly. "Can I?" Callie asked gently, referring to her prosthetic.

Arizona nodded, granting the permission Callie was looking for. It took time for Arizona to feel comfortable for anyone to see her leg, always feeling ashamed or insecure within herself when people gave her that look after realising that in fact she only had one leg, hell it even took time for her to completely feel comfortable around Callie when it came to her leg, mostly for fear of rejection. After help, she overcame her fears, finally feeling comfortable around Callie knowing that her then wife still loved her no matter what.

After having removed Arizona's leg, Callie pushed her own jeans off, along with her panties which only caused a gasp and a small moan to emit from Arizona. Moving so she was now level once again with Arizona, Callie looked into the darkened blue eyes for a moment.

"I-I want you." Arizona sighed followed by a moan as Callie's lips moved to her slender neck. The blonde was more than ready for Callie to set to work, her arousal full steam ahead after not having sex for months and because a certain naked Calliope Torres was laid atop of her. The orthopedic surgeon's tongue grazed against Arizona's neck just before she nipped at the tender flesh above Arizona's pulse point, making the blonde moan aloud.

Moving her hands down Arizona's body, Callie's fingers found the thin material of Arizona's panties and quickly slid them off, finally ridding the woman of any clothing that would obstruct their sexual activities.

Callie moved her lips to Arizona's sensitive, hardened nipples, her tongue swirling and occasionally nipping at the flesh as she gave each the same attention. Arizona couldn't stop the groans and moans of pleasure which cascaded out of her mouth, it took everything in her to not forcefully grab Callie's dark tresses and push her down to where she needed her to be but when Arizona's silent pleas were finally answered, her body instantly arched at the sudden stimulation as Callie's deft fingers found Arizona's bundle of nerves.

Feeling first hand how wet Arizona had become just for her, Callie moaned as the slick moisture coated her fingers. _She still had it._

"Calliope," Arizona breathed out, her heart now hammering against her rib cage as Callie moved her fingers against her sensitive bud. She knew she wasn't going to last long, it was literally impossible. "Fuck." The blonde moaned out again, two fingers sliding into her entrance, allowing Arizona to become accustomed to the intrusion as the blonde's jaw fell open, Callie slowly began to thrust inside of Arizona.

Arizona's mind had been taken to a place far away from earth, her foggy brain unable to think of anything coherent as Callie thrusted her fingers relentlessly. The moans which fell from Arizona were music to Callie's ears, only turning her arousal up a notch as she situated her centre on Arizona's thigh, the friction against her sensitive bud already making her moan out as she continued to work her fingers inside Arizona for the first time in a few years.

Feeling wetness pool at her thigh, Arizona lifted her head watching Callie's movements as she tried to get herself off as well the blonde beneath her. The sight before Arizona made her moan out in complete euphoria.

Callie's strong arms caused her to thrust even deeper, finally hitting that sweet spot which intensified everything which Arizona was feeling ten fold but even though the blonde felt amazing, on top of the world in fact, she still _needed_ to feel Callie. Needed to touch her, needed to feel her whole body shake intensely against her, _needed_ to know all of this was real and not an insanely amazing dream.

"Cal-Callie," Arizona breathed between ragged breaths, her orgasm creeping up on her. "I need to feel you. Let me feel you." She spoke, her voice almost like liquid sex to Callie's ears.

Arizona moved a hand to where Callie's core was on top of her thigh as the brunette tried to create perfect friction against her clit. Lifting herself up a little, Callie allowed Arizona to slip her hand underneath, the blonde's hand now in contact with Callie's centre.

Slowly pushing a finger through Callie's folds, Arizona moaned at the wetness she was met with, groaning in delight. Sliding two fingers into the brunette's entrance, Arizona found it hard to breath as tightness enveloped her fingers.

Callie moaned thankfully at the sweet intrusion, her whole body now on fire as pleasure rippled through her body and as she brought Arizona closer to her imminent orgasm. At this point she was unsure how she was able to carry on functioning, being inside Arizona and having Arizona inside her was overwhelming, but only in the best way possible.

Feeling the blonde's slender fingers begin to move at a steady pace, electric bolts shot through Callie's body. "Fuck!" Callie moaned out, her mind now remembering how amazing it was to be with Arizona. Arizona was truly the only person that could make her feel on cloud nine.

All while Arizona pumped her fingers persistently into Callie, the ortho surgeon had too continued with her ministrations only causing Arizona's moans to become louder and the obscenities she was using to become more frequent.

"I'm so close, Callie." Arizona groaned, feeling herself tighten around strong fingers. " _Oh god._ " The blonde moaned once again, this time her back arching slightly off the bed, but she didn't want to come yet, not until she had made Callie come too. "C-Callie?" Arizona stuttered, lifting her eyes to look up at the brunette.

"Hmmm?" Callie hummed, her eyes closed slightly as her own orgasm began to rise when Arizona began to thrust harder and faster.

"Can you slow down?" Arizona asked as her heart still hammered against her chest relentlessly. "I want us to come together."

Opening her eyes, a lazy smile on her face, Callie nodded. "I'd like that." She replied, leaning down to place a soft but passionate kiss on the blonde's soft lips which was quickly reciprocated by Arizona, thrusting her fingers deeper into Callie.

Both women began to moan into the eager kiss the were sharing, tongues slipping into one another's mouth as they moved perfectly against one another. Arizona's orgasm was now begging for release as Callie began to moan more, signalling to the blonde that she was very nearly close.

"Arizona, _fuck!_ " Callie moaned out, pulling away from the kiss as her mouth opened ajar due to the intensity she was feeling, though she still maintained the thrusting her fingers were doing inside Arizona as her thumb now began to circle Arizona's clit.

It wasn't bad for Arizona either, moans spilled from her mouth uncontrollably, she was more than ready and the image of a hot and sweaty Callie above her only cemented that concept further

"I think- oh god, I'm-" Callie was unable to finish her sentence when Arizona pressed her thumb against Callie's bundle of nerves as her own orgasm was now waiting for no one.

"I'm coming. _Calliope!_ " Arizona moaned out loudly, her back now arching further as an intense orgasm rippled through her body, making her shake ferociously as she felt Callie's walls tighten around her fingers, the woman above her now finally coming along with her.

" _Arizona_ , yes yes!" Callie growled, throwing her head back as her orgasm ripped through her body, her legs turning to jelly as her heart beat viciously, she was almost certain she was experiencing tachycardia.

Arizona's hand had snaked into Callie's hair, gripping onto the dark locks as her knuckles turned a ghostly white and her head thrown bag into the soft pillow as she moaned and rode out her orgasm, waiting for her heart rate to return to a steady pace.

Callie hadn't taken her eyes off the blonde beneath her as she too rode out her own orgasm, taking in the perfect sight of the blonde goddess beneath her as she came. Callie had missed this, _all_ of it. The sight of Arizona beneath her and knowing her fingers were burried deep inside of her only made Callie come harder.

Feeling her breathing return to a more steady rate, Callie fell down next to Arizona on the bed, turning on her side as she looked at the now sleepy blonde from the earth shattering sex they had just experienced. As a smile crept on Callie's face, the brunette leaned over and placed a soft, chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

Turning her head to look at Callie, Arizona's face lit up as her lips curled up into a smile. "That was… Amazing." She sighed blissfully

"Hmm, I agree." Callie nodded, snaking an arm around Arizona's stomach as looked at the blonde with utter admiration. "I've missed this." Callie sighed, different emotions running through her body; from ones of regret to ones of happiness. Of course the emotion of regret was regret for ever leaving the blonde.

Taking hold of Callie's hand and lacing her fingers with Callie's, Arizona nodded. "Me too.. But I've missed you more than anything." She replied with honesty. "I'm so glad you're back."

Laying her head against the pillow, Callie allowed herself to enjoy everything in the moment. She was back beside Arizona, the blonde's legs intertwined with her own as theirs hands stayed interlocked with one another's, never wanting to let go of the sweet serenity they were encountering. Callie knew she was back where she belonged.

"You're the one, Arizona." Callie whispered into the calming air before dropping her eyes to Arizona's baby blue orbs, moving her hand to move a few stray strands of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear.

Arizona smiled, looking into the dark chocolatey coloured eyes, a loving smile across her face. "From the minute we met, I knew…" Arizona spoke, now telling Callie something she should have a long time ago as adoration and love shone through her eyes. "I knew you were the one."


End file.
